The Winding Road
by Ichihara Erioru
Summary: AU HP and Warcraft. Lily Potter did more for her daughter than anyone else could expect. She did more than just give her life. Her child would not grow up motherless nor unwanted. Her child would know the love of a mother and be better for it. Response to WhiteTigerWolf's Alternate Lily Challenge.


**Foreword**

"Oh, what's this?" Jasmine muttered to herself as she found a sheet of rolled parchment sitting at her work desk. Unfurling it, she quickly read the letter, which in and of itself was not insubstantial before huffing and turning toward the fireplace in the room. Snapping her fingers, rather than waving a wand or other focus, she caused the wood waiting in the hearth to catch fire. She did this as her work room could be rather chilly at times and if she had to explain something then by the bloody nether, she would be at least comfortable while doing so. Sinking into her fur lined Papasan chair, she turned to face the fire as most story tellers did.

Looking into the fire, as if she could see people there, she rolled her eyes. Annoying didn't even begin to cover what she was feeling at the moment. Looking at the parchment one more time she began.

"So, let's see here. I am supposed to tell you a few things before you begin to 'read' this story." She said, making quotation hand signs as she said read. "First is that, this is a work of fiction. Wait, what?"

The letter flashed for a second calling her attention back to it. Reading whatever it said, she decided it was best just to get this over with. "Right, second, Azeroth can't make up its mind on its actual size or even its geographical layout at times so you may want to forget about any in-game stuff you see at time. Assume that it's like Earth but with more water and less land. Same with any other related land masses."

A second piece of paper pops into existence, which she then holds up to the fire. It shows two versions of the same area, one which has a river going into Lordaeron Lake from the Great Sea which may or may not reach as far as a lake in the Eastern portions of Lordaeron. The other has several bodies of water without a source to feed them and several locations that seem like they can be reached by running for less than an hour rather than by horse in a several days. Almost as if a gnome had created it to play some sort of game. Man, she felt like she could punt a gnome at the moment. Not, Hillary though… she was one hell of a priest. Of course that did change sometimes when she made pew pew sounds as she threw off healing spells. Blah, who knew with gnomes.

Getting back to the apparent list though, "Third, so what if it doesn't match what you know. It's a different universe or story or something like that. Characters are different because they grew up different. Don't expect me to act like Harry Potter, whoever that is. I mean, he's got genitalia that I don't. Oh, nor a pair of knockers a certain mage loves…"

Of course, thinking about said mage got Jasmine's mind onto other things and she decided to hell with this, whatever it was and decided to rip up the letter and throw the pieces into the fire. Twisting on her heel, the black hair woman disappeared from the room with nary a pop, though she wasn't without a sound. It sounded like it started with something along the line of, well, you know.

However, before it letter burned entirely, a paragraph as well as sentence under that could be seen. Of course, how it could be seen was unknown as the paper had been ripped to shreds and well, it just happened to be seeable and that's all that mattered. The paragraph and sentence were as follows.

Fourthly, in thy name of magic. Thy magic comes from the land and as such, must be gathered. However, thou shalt know that all life produces a small amount of mana but thus this mana shall be used only by thee body to live. Thou not withstanding.

Lastly, Thou shalt not gain monetary gains from thy work and thou shalt not have ownership of the works thereof regardless of want.

* * *

 **Chapter One: The sort of Prologue:**

 _September 3rd of 1980_

The hazel eyes of James Potter flicked upwards at his wife, whom at the moment, seemed to be a mad genius. His wife knew that things could go bad quickly with Voldemort's movement or whatever they were calling it. Hell, they weren't even sure who they could trust on either side of the war. Even Dumbledore wasn't above their suspicion at this point, not with the actions that saw anyone released from Auror custody with little more than a slap on the hand currently, including Severus Snape whom James had caught red handed raping a woman that was almost identical to his wife. His wife, Lily Potter, mad genius apparently. Sighing, he looked up into the bright green eyes of his wife as she waited impatiently for him to finish reading.

"Is this really needed Lily?" He asked motioning down to the legal pad in his hand. Yes, his wife had a marked disdain for parchment. "I mean really, an alternate you? Why can't it just be someone like the Longbottom's?"

Stopping her fidgeting, Lily raised an eyebrow. "Oh that's a change, wasn't just last month that you said no one could be trusted? I know that Frank didn't even put up a fight to keep Severus in a cell once Dumbledore stepped in. Is that the type of man you want to raise your son? Someone who trusts Dumbledore blindly?"

That did leave him sputtering for a second she tossed his own words back at him. He had said that when he found out that Frank, Auror and fellow Order of the Phoenix member, had left the man go without barely a slap on the wrist at Dumbledore's word. Frank had been the one to arrest Snape, had seen the muggle woman in question and knew of Snape's unhealthy lust for Lily. He really hated when Lily used logic that way, she tended to make the person rethink themselves by forcing them to see her point of view and when put in that context, her plan wasn't that far out there. Looking down at the sheet again, he could see that the ritual she had created using her Unspeakable knowledge, would allow her memories to travel with their daughter.

It was a complicated thing, this ritual, as she had accounted for a variety of things. For instance, it would not activate if either one of them was still alive as it would use their love and magic, possibly even their very bodies to move their daughter across the dimensional plains. It would then seek out an alternate version of Lily which would receive her memories. There was also a secondary function that would feed the knowledge to their daughter as she grew in case the alternate died also. Of course, there were numerous other fail-safe's and such built into the ritual, almost to the point of madness. Or past it but then again, Lily was taking no chances with their daughter.

"It's a sad day when you can't trust your friends… but you're right Lily. I'd rather she be safe with at least a version of her mother than dead at the hands of someone like Voldemort." It was left unsaid that also included the traitor that the Order knew it had but had yet to find.

* * *

 _October 31st of 1980_

Lord Voldemort, or the human formally known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, waved away the followers that bowed at his feet. Well, his true followers anyway, there were several whom were controlled via other means but these were the ones that followed him for power. Such as the sniffling man who had not left, one Peter Pettigrew. Had he not suppressed his sense of humor in his rise to his current state, he may have even smiled at the thought of the rat animagus being a rat in the so called Order of the Phoenix.

"Yes Peter?" He asked, wand lazily drifting toward the traitor, ready to cast a spell at the man in case he wasted his time. Immortal though he might be with his horcruxes, he still did not want his time wasted. Tempus Fugit and all that.

"My Lord, the Potter's have made me their secret keeper for their home. Your plan has worked My Lord; Sirius believes that you would hunt him and leave the true keeper protected." As Peter spilled the secret for the Potter's home, a satisfied smirk spread across Voldemort's face.

These people were so trusting, a thing he hadn't been since the orphanage so long ago. Even as Peter spilled his knowledge on the Potter home, Voldemort only half listened and tucked his wand away before twisting the ring on his hand. The Gaunt family ring was just that again as he had absorbed the soul piece that had been tucked away inside the stone. He had made a mistake, though he would never admit it, when making his Horcruxes. The soul split each time when he made one and as such he had torn apart his soul and weakened himself. Before he had taken the piece back into his own, he had only a small fraction of his original soul still inhabiting his body. Using the ring he had bolstered himself with the greatest piece that wasn't his diary, the one Horcrux he didn't dare touch as it was the first anchor. In the coming days, after he destroyed the children of the prophecy, he planned on creating horcruxes using that piece so he'd be left with more than a tiny silver.

Still, even with only five pieces of his soul, he felt that confident in his immortality and that neither the Potter's nor the Longbottom's would exhibit any threat. Silencing the man with a wave of his wand, he stood up. "You have proved your use to me Peter. Hold out your arm."

Peter did so, knowing what the Dark Lord was going to do. As Voldemort burned the mark into the skin on his left arm, Peter cringed at the pain but also felt that he had finally surpassed his old friends. This mark meant power, that he was one of the elite of Lord Voldemort. The pain eventually tapered off as the mark fully formed.

"Ah there we go, now no one will doubt your loyalty to me Peter. Now let us go and show your new mark to your friends."

 _Godric's Hollow_

"I still can't believe her hair grew back so fast." Lily commented after she came down the stairs from laying Jasmine down for the night.

James shifted awkwardly on his seat in the living room. "Old Potter family gift or curse depending on who you ask."

Lying down on the couch, Lily just lifted an eyebrow at her husband which caused him to continue. "You see, we may not have the gift that Andromeda's daughter does but we have a small gift that allows us to always have a full head of hair, though it tends to be messy for those who get it. A few here and there get a bit more but not to the extent to call one a metamorphmagus. Most people tend to think we just know some spells related to changing the color of our eyes or hair that no one else does."

As she processed that, a grin spread across her face as she thought of a quick joke she could play on her.

"Oh? And you, did you get any of this ability? Perhaps, enough to change a certain piece of anatomy?" She asked innocently as she looked toward his groin.

It took a moment but he did grasp what she meant and blushed a bit. "I'll have you know that I have done no such thing. It's completely natural I tell you."

"Sure…" she drawled out before the two of them heard a cry from upstairs. "Back in a moment dear."

She was halfway up the steps before she heard two sharp cracks from outside the home. James was on his feet, twisting toward the window as the properties gate swung open to allow a cloaked figure in. The hood was pulled far enough back that James could see the pale white face and red eyes of the one that was hunting their child. James cursed himself for leaving his wand upstairs next to Lily's. Still he had his body and he would trade his life in a moment to buy even one more second for his wife and daughter to escape.

"Lily, it's him. Take Jasmine and go!" He shouted even as Voldemort leveled his wand at the door. Lily hesitated for a moment as the bright flash of spell fire flashed out and blew the door from its hinges. The site of Voldemort spurned her into action and she ran up the stairs toward Jasmine's nursery. Behind her, she could hear her husband trying to distract Voldemort from the stairs but soon enough there were flashes of green as the vile man threw Killing Curses at her husband. Still she ran for Jasmine, hoping to grab her daughter and disapparate to safety. It was left unthought-of the chance that James might not have the same chance. Soon enough though a final flash of green came from the stairwell before she heard a hard crash followed shortly by a steady thump of feet on the stairwell.

She knew at once that it wasn't her husband coming up the stairs as the feet hit the stair methodically rather than the rushed pounding of a worried husband. Sprinting into the nursery she grabbed Jasmine, blanket and all before twisting on her feet. Dread hit her as soon as she didn't feel the usual straw stuffing feeling that accompanied the disapperation. She had hoped that Voldemort had forgotten to block it but he hadn't been that sloppy this time. Squaring herself, she kissed her child's head and whispered that she loved her with all her might before placing her into the crib. Her death would save her child and hopefully end Voldemort before sending her to an alternate of herself that could raise her daughter. As Voldemort blasted the door off her hinges, she allowed herself a small smirk. Voldemort for all his knowledge and magical power wouldn't think twice about killing her to get to her child.

His wand was pointed at her when he came into the room but the end tilted down as he saw her empty hands. Using her body to block the line of sight to her child, Lily opened her mouth in one last plea before accepting her death. "Please spare her, I'll do anything!"

"Stand aside." She however didn't and the wand point came back up and for a moment, Lily swore she saw his eyes roll as he motioned to the side with his wand. "Stand aside, you silly girl."

The dark lord, whom had come into the room feeling rather indulgent on the request to spare the woman, was losing that feeling. He would ask one more time before casting the killing curse. "Stand aside now girl. This is my final warning."

She knew it was the final warning too but no matter the reason he was offering a chance to step aside, she would not. She could not and he knew it too. His wand swept back a bit and he spat out the curse that most magic users would fear, "Avada Kedavra!"

Though she knew it was most likely a response to the killing curse coming at her, Lily glanced back at her daughter one more time and it seemed the world slowed down to let her. _'Goodbye my baby girl. Mama will always watch over you.'_ , she thought as the curse hit her. Unlike many victims of the curse though, she did not have a look of shock on her face but instead a serene smile.

Voldemort, however, was already focusing on the young child that could be the child of the half prophecy that Snape had brought to him. A part of him wanted to scoff at the idea that a single, young child less than two years old could be his downfall. Of course, he believed that the downfall would take place when the child grew up. There was absolutely nothing a toddler could do to stop him. Raising his wand he pointed it at the forehead of the young girl and cast the killing curse one final time. As the green light crossed the small distance, the man formerly known as Tom Riddle felt what hair he still had left on his body stand up as if an electrical current was passing through his body.

The curse seemed to slow as it approached the body of the young girl and then began to break apart and spin toward the forehead of the child. It was then that he saw a rune etch itself into the girl's skin at the point he had cast his spell at. The light focused at a point just above the rune and before he could even think to even take a step, the green energy blasted back out toward him. His wand, which had been loosely held in his right hand, was flung back to the door even as the strange phenomenon went to work on his body. Instead of just killing him, as he thought that the light must be a reflection of the killing curse, it was breaking down his body and seemingly anything magical on him. It was painful in the extreme and even as his body broke apart, he screamed.

After a short eternity, his body could no longer support life at all and his spirit, perhaps mercifully, was able to escape the ravaged body. As it did so, there was a brief flash of light and heat as whatever process had begun tore into the matter changing it into energy. Though only a fraction of the energy escaped in such a way, it was still enough to rip the top of the house apart along with the wards.

Outside Peter Pettigrew watched as the light escaped into the sky and he knew something had happened. He rushed inside, ignoring the dead body of his old friend and ran up the stairs. The nursery door had been blown from it mounts and he could see the remains of his master's robes on the floor but no body. His wand however was just inside the threshold. Stepping forward, he grabbed the wand from the floor and took a step toward the crib to see if Jasmine still lived. He cared little that Lily's body was also on the ground here, though he did feel a bit of sorrow at her loss. She had been far nicer to him than many girls over the years letting him down gently the time he'd asked her to Hogsmeade. Time ran out for him however as he heard the roar of Sirius Black's Royal Enfield Continental motorbike on the road outside. Like many times before, Peter panicked and twisted on his heel leaving Godric's Hollow with a crack.

Sirius Black knew something was wrong the second the wards had blown apart and he could remember where Lily and James were hiding. When he saw the state of the Cottage, he knew that it was unlikely his friends were still alive as they would have sent him a patronus. Still, he had to see for himself and he prayed that he'd find his friends in shock due to them defeating Voldemort somehow. This belief was shattered as he came upon James dead body at the bottom of the stairs but there was still hope it seemed as he heard the shrill cry of baby Jasmine from the top floor of the home. Bounding up the stairs, he ran down the hall to the room at the end.

As he rushed toward the room, he couldn't imagine what awaited him in the nursery. He had seen the destruction of the roof of the house and it was hard to believe that anyone could escape whatever magic that could cause that. However, the sound of Jasmine's cries gave him a bit of hope. He only hoped that Lily was still alive and Voldemort had been destroyed by the magical explosion. What he did see when he burst into the room a moment later almost broke him.

Not far from Jasmine's oak crib lay the body of the child's mother, her eyes shut and her lips set in a serene smile. It was obvious that Lily was dead as there was no motion from her chest and she would not have left her daughter crying for who knows how long. A part of him wished that he could believe that Lily was under the influence of the Draught of Living Death but he knew that to be a fool's hope. Tears streaked down his face as his own cries joined his goddaughters for a few moments as he accepted his part in their deaths. Oh the fool he'd been when he had convinced them to go with Peter. Still, their daughter lived and he would see that she would be taken care of.

Stepping over the smoldering remains of what he suspected had been Voldemort's robes, he looked into the crib. There was a cut on his goddaughter's forehead that was a bit strange. It was a bit raw but it looked as if someone had carved the Norse rune for protection into her forehead and then healed it very recently. He had to wonder though, was this part of some protection that Lily had cooked up or was it something else altogether? If it had been part of some sort of protection ritual, it had worked. Picking her up and giving her a quick look over, the only apparent wound looked to be the mark. Other than that, she looked good and even began to quiet down as he held her in his arms.

He looked around and saw Lily's wand lying on the ground but did not see the well known yew wand of Voldemort. Had the wand been destroyed or was there a Death Eater laying in wait. He didn't know and he particularly did not want to find out with Jasmine in his arms. He'd get Jasmine somewhere safe and warm first before worrying about anything else. It's what his friends would have wanted. Lying Jasmine back down in her crib for a moment, he wrapped her blanket around her before picking her back up. Lily had scolded him enough about keeping her warm.

Making sure that he had a good hold of her with one arm, he began to make his way out of the room and downstairs with his wand at the ready. Part way down the hall he heard what was left of the door scrap against the floor near the door and glass crunch under foot. Given the direct shot from the door up the stairs, Sirius was about to look around the corner to see who it was when he heard the familiar howl of Hagrid. A part of Sirius was relieved; Hagrid was a good man to have in a fight. While he wasn't particularly powerful magically nor did he know as many spells as most regular wizards did but he did have his half-giant heritage. That heritage meant that he could take and survive many a spell that would kill a normal magic user not to mention the man could be quite fast despite his size. Many a Death Eater had been taken by surprise by the man. The large man however was not good at sneaking about or even being quiet for the most part.

Sirius stepped around the corner, slipping his wand into his belt. Seeing the giant of a man bent over the body of his best friend, Sirius made sure he was easily visible on the stairway before he called out to get the half-giant's attention. Had the situation been different, Sirius would have marveled at the large man's speed as the pink umbrella the man constantly carried appeared in the large man's hand and honed directly in on his chest. As it was, there was a moment of fear for the child in his hands before Hagrid's cold expression softened some at the sight of Sirius with Jasmine in his arms.

"Lily's dead too, Voldemort killed them both but somehow Jasmine is still alive." He told the man, knowing that delaying it would just be worse. Hagrid let out another loud wail that Jasmine's own young voice joined in with, though hers was less due to the loss of her parents and more due to being brought back to full awareness by the loud wail.

Sirius however didn't join them. Instead he was looking at James's body and was raging at Wormtail, the traitor. Had Wormtail not given up the location, willingly or not, James and Lily would still be alive. Jasmine wouldn't be wailing and wouldn't want for her parents love. He had to find Wormtail and find out why he had done it. It was obvious that the man was still alive as he knew he had not become a secret keeper before the attack. He was also one of the few that knew where Wormtail was supposed to be hiding out. Rocking Jasmine, he thought to himself as he waited for Hagrid to get himself under control again. He wasn't exactly equipped to take care of the young child at the moment and she really should see Madam Pomfrey at the very least about that scar.

Nodding to himself, he pushed the anger away and cast an Accio to bring Jasmine's diaper bag to him from the nursery. Turning so the bag hit him in the side, he put his wand back into his belt and grabbed the bag from the ground.

"I'm coming down. I've got Jasmine with me." Sirius said in reply as he started to climb down the stairs. "I'm going to need you to take her to Hogwarts. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course I can Black." He replied making room for Sirius at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good, good. I will come get her after I find Wormtail."

Unfortunately Sirius Black would never make it to Hogwarts he would instead be found at the site of an explosion laughing maniacally or so the aurors would tell others. In truth he had been suckered in by an old friend and had been hit with a laughing curse while his friend transformed himself into a rat after causing an explosion.

This however was not the end for Jasmine; she was indeed taken to Hogwarts by Hagrid where she was given a quick look over by the nurse then taken directly to the headmaster's offices. There Dumbledore would steal some of her blood create tracking devices and unfortunately a set of wards interfering with the plan of the Lily Potter perhaps the greatest which of her time. The child was then taken to number 4 Privet Dr. on the night of November 1, 1981. She was then laid on the porch with a warming charm and a letter set just inside the same basket she now rested in.

Dumbledore did this as the ward he had cast would only activate if the two touched and unfortunately it would. It did not drain the magic cast by her parents but it would prevent the charm cast by Lily Potter from activating as it should have as it now had to combat a drain on Jasmine's magic. It would take years before it could activate but happen it would.

* * *

 _Years later_

Rinsing her hands off in the sink of the bathroom, took a quick look at herself in the mirror. It was an odd thing for six year old to do but she wasn't exactly a normal six year old. She couldn't be after the years of emotional abuse that her Aunt and her family had piled on her. Of course not all of it was emotional, her cousin had broken her arm, Ripper had bit her leg, and her uncle had taken a belt to her more than once. It was always because she did something 'freakish' or did better than her cousin in school. Her aunt had tried to slander her with the teachers but with the outlandish tales she told, few of the teachers did though especially with her grades. She currently had the highest grade in the class. Her aunt's cry that she must have cheated fell short when she had retaken the test in a room by herself under the watch of the headmaster amongst others and still gotten the same grade, a hundred percent.

That last one had been the most recent incident that had caused her back to have a few cuts from the bite of the belt. Of course, as fine upstanding people, they could not allow that to come out and had prevented her from going to school by locking her into the cupboard under the stairs. Their excuse was that she had come down with a bad case of chickenpox. Once healed, it would be back to the same old story. Though a few other faculty members would suspect that was something other than the chickenpox. It was almost time for Halloween and the school year was in full swing. Jasmine half suspected that her aunt and uncle had also planned the hit to her grades that she would take from her so-called chickenpox. Hopefully won't be too bad though.

As it was though she sighed to herself and made her way to the smallest bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive. Perhaps she was lucky enough not to have to stay in the cupboard under the stairs while she dealt with cuts on her back. Hopefully she would be lucky enough that it wouldn't discard too badly since she had lifted some Neosporin from the main bathroom. It was nearing the evening and she had to make sure she was back in her room before her aunt returned from her shopping trip or even worse her uncle from work. She wasn't supposed to be outside of her bedroom while no one else was in the house. She would never tell them that she had mystical powers able to door from the inside when the locks are on the outside.

There was a part of her that really wanted to leave the house and run away but she was prevented from doing so because of the fact she had led to many books of the about the things that could go wrong when running away from home. Truthfully someone didn't sound too bad to her but she knew that if she was brought back to the Dursley's that her life would be far worse than it was now. So for now she would take her chops and survive the semi-hostile Dursley household. She knew she was strong enough to do so.

It was that night after cooking dinner for the house and not receiving any for herself that she went to sleep for the last time in number 4 Privet Dr. That is not to say that she did not have anything to eat as she had ate a bag of snacks stolen from the pantry that was meant for Dudley. Not that it was that hard for her to hide the fact that she had stolen said snacks. Dudley often ate far too many of them in a day for her aunt to keep track of the number he had eaten. She also had a hiding spot for the things she did not want found in the way of a lose floor board in the corner of the room. As it was though, she was able to go to sleep with not a full stomach but at least on that wasn't empty.

As she was partially fed, Jasmine was able to fall asleep quite easily. She was not aware that when she did fall asleep that there was an aura about her. Since her parents were dead and no one else knew of their actions no one would have been able to describe exactly what that aura was. It was in fact the ritual that her mother had cast five years before. It had taken those five years to collect the necessary magic to perform the ritual that would take Jasmine to an alternate of her mother. Oddly enough those five years have given the ritual plenty of time to find what it considered the perfect mother for Jasmine.

While Jasmine slept it pulled on the memories of the girl of that fateful night five years before. As the glow of the aura intensified Jasmine could remember her mother's last words to her even as a green light ended her mother's life. Or at least what she thought were mother's last words as they echoed around in her mind. Those words were, _"Mama will always watch over you."_

There was a flash from around the girl and when it dimmed Jasmine Potter was no longer on Earth.

* * *

 _In another universe_

The magic of the ritual guided itself to a world called Azeroth. It was here that the magic had identified the woman who could be the best mother for Jasmine Potter. Though behind wards, the woman in question woke up in the dead of the night startled to see what looked like a ball of magic appearing at the end of her bed. There was a dull flash and all of a sudden there was a young child where the magic had been. A few words echoed on her head as she sat up in her bed.

" _Mama will always watch over you."_

Those words were accompanied by memories that were not her own. For a moment she suspected demonic influence given her former position but soon enough she realized that there was no taint that came along with those memories. As she looked at the black haired child, she realized that she and he knew the child's name. It was almost as if she had given birth to the child. Her hand reached out and brushed back the black hair revealing a lightning scar. Unbidden the child's name came to her lips in a whisper, "Jasmine."

As she did so the memories that she had received began to flow into her mind. As she stroked the girls face, the memories start to play as if they were motion picture show. Oddly enough, the phrase did make sense to her and she realized why quickly. The memories were implanting themselves and giving her a new viewpoint on many things. Though she would always remember who she was before this, these memories gave her the life and love Lily Potter. Her life as the guardian had not been as carefree as the life Lily had lived. In that life, she remembered having the love of parents and later of a husband as well as the child now before her. While it was not all good, she realized Lily had lived a life far more full than she had in eight centuries in twenty years. As the memories set told she realized exactly what had happened here.

The ritual that Lily had gone through with had finally completed itself. Why it took six years she was not sure but perhaps Jasmine's own memories could tell her why. Making sure to fully touch Jasmine's forehead, Aegwynn slowly pulled the memories of the last five years from her alternates' daughter. Careful not to wake her up she pulled up the furs that had been making up her covers to cover the girl and slid off the bed. She made her way to the rocking chair in front of the hearth. Sitting down she started to flip through the memories to see what happened after Lily's death.

Jasmine vaguely remembered being taken to Hogwarts for a few days before being taken to Privet Drive. During this time she also remembered being hurt as if a finger had been pricked when at a location that Aegwynn recognized as the headmaster's office in Hogwarts. There was a moment where Dumbledore's face was directly over Jasmine's chanting. Though she couldn't be certain it was likely that Dumbledore had done some sort of ritual when she had been in his office. If so there was certainly a come for drain on the magic that was supposed to have transported the child across the dimensions to an alternate Lily. She also saw just how Lily sister had treated her niece in the five years since the girl had been left at the house. In fact the girl had been treated like a servant rather than family doing chores that were best left to someone far older.

Given the magic involved, Aegwynn doubted that to be able to send the child elsewhere. After all it had taken the magic of two fully grown adult and then some to start the ritual. It was also a piece of her that she suspected really belong to Lily Potter that balked at even trying to send her elsewhere. Sighing to herself, she realized that the coming years would be very interesting. It was then that she remembered a proverb that Lily had once heard.

" _May you live in interesting times._ "

* * *

 **Authors note**

Edit: This was reloaded as f'ed it up. Had a repeat of a section. I fixed it I think.

So this is a story that I'm trying to test out. It's based on a challenge from WhiteTigerWolf. I'm not sure just how fast this will be written or even continued I'm hoping some new software I bought will help. Instead of actually having to type I can actually speak it out which helps quite a bit actually. As such I am working on it but only have a general idea what I'm doing so far with the story. That said I'm going to share what I have with you and see if people even like it.

This is the master control program signing off.

End of line.


End file.
